Your memories will carry on
by xoanneox
Summary: When you actually want to forget everything but you can't because you're still smiling. And when you're smiling you will always remember. {GrayLu}{GrayLu week entry five: Smile}(Vampire AU)


Title: Your memories will carry on

Prologue: When you actually want to forget everything but you can't because you're still smiling. And when you're smiling you will always remember. {GrayLu}{GrayLu week entry five: Smile}

Prompt: GrayLu week day five: smile

Words: 603

Author note : This is a vampire AU. This could be seen as a prequel of "The myths they are" if Gray wouldn't have joined Fairy tail.

 _ **Your memories will carry on**_

 _ **(…. When you're smiling)**_

A blonde girl sat on a bench, looking at all the smiles she saw.

 _(If you're smiling,_

 _your memories will carry on…_

… _and they will never be forgotten)_

That is what her mother, Layla, had said when she was still alive.

 _*flashback*_

" _Some people will hate you for what you are," her mother started talking. It was a nice summer afternoon and they were enjoying the warmth in the garden. They will think that you're one of_ _ **those**_ _," she continued._

 _(With those she meant power-hungry vampires. Those who just killed people because they thought of humans as simply a blood bags.)_

 _(Not that she knew that at that age)_

" _We need human blood, it's the truth, though even with that fact, it doesn't mean that we have to kill them. We can just drink and then we can make them forget."_

 _Little Lucy flinched when she heard the word kill._

 _(Not knowing how many she would kill later in her life)_

 _*End flashback*_

Lucy smiled at that memory. She was so innocent back then. But that was back then. Now, now,

"Now I'm just a monster" said she out loud, because she had to hear it and remember it.

" _He_ would hate me now," muttered she.

"Who would hate you?"

 _(That voice… I've heard it before.)_

 _ **(Damn right you know this voice. It's his.)**_

Lucy groaned in realization. She couldn't handle him now. He was his son and if his old man heard of what she had done last week, the week before and the week therefore he would personally come to find her and tell her what she did wrong and all.

She turned around as fast as possible, looking right in his face.

 _(And somehow I feel like I missed him.)_

 _ **(Correction, I missed him, you just ignored me and my feelings. You should hug him.)**_

 _(True. I don't think he knows about it so he can't tell his dad.)_

Before Gray could even react, Lucy had slung herself at him.

"Lucy. Can't. Breath." said Gray between gasps. Lucy stopped hugging him and she looked at him in an are-you-serious way.

"You don't need to breath," stated she, "but I missed you."

 _ **(I will correct you once again; I missed him. You didn't.")**_

"I missed you too," admitted Gray.

 _(But why is he here? I thought I wouldn't see him for another dozen years because of that stupid mission he has by the magic council. I don't even know why he has accepted that job.)_

So she voiced her thoughts: "Why are you here?"

"I'm on a side mission," explained he, "I need to kill a vampire who is killing humans."

Lucy's eyes went wide open.

 _(I'm that vampire…)_

"But we don't know what he or she looks like so it will take a little bit of time," finished he. Lucy inwardly sighed. "So I have to catch it when it's killing."

 _(side note here: Gray is referring to the vampire as an "it" since he doesn't know what gender it is.)_

 _ **(We have to be careful when I go out then.)**_

"Alright," Lucy scolded herself for not saying anything earlier. "Do you need a place to stay?" Truth to be told, she asked that because she didn't want to speak about his mission anymore, afraid that she would say anything that would make him suspicious of her.

"Actually, I do," was his answer.

"You can stay with me then," offered she.

 _(I want to spend some time with him after not seeing him for so long.)_

And she smiled.

 _ **The end**_

 _ **(And it's a wrap! I hope you liked it. I know there's an open ending but I didn't really feel like writing sad stuff about him discovering she's the vampire of Lucy being lectured by Silver about killing people. And:**_

 _ **I do not, under any circumstances, own fairy tail. It's all Mashima-sama's.**_


End file.
